In Love With a Monster
by Hermies818
Summary: A reimagining of the morning after Will and Margot sleep together. One shot, for now.


**This is is my first Hannibal story so I really hope y'all like it. I know Margot is a lesbian but the two of them together is just so attractive that i couldn't resist. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it and give me some feedback. Again, this is my first foray into this fandom so please, be kind.**

* * *

><p>Will felt the moving of the bed rouse him from his troubled slumber. His head ached slightly as he opened his eyes to see a woman in a sitting position buttoning up a green shirt with her back to him on the edge of his bed. Her dark hair cascaded down her back.<p>

"Alana?" His mind briefly whimpered before he remembered the events of last night as the girl turned her head just enough to give him her profile.

No, not Alana, Margot. Margot Verger. She came to his house with booze, booze which they then proceeded to drink. The drinking had escalated into a game of "you show me yours I'll show you mine" the scar edition, which had escalated into sex. He had had sex with Margot Verger and yet dreamed of Alana Bloom. That in itself was simple, what he was feeling now was not.

His train of thought was broken by Margot shifting her weight to get off the bed. He had to stop her, he had to get her to stay.

"Where are you going?" Painfully unoriginal but he was still slightly asleep and slightly hungover so it was the best he had. Startled she looked back at him, obviously not expecting him to be awake.

"I'm leaving." Was her reply, short, simple, and to the point.

"Stay." Came his startled plea. "At least let me make you breakfast before you go." He offered.

She stood there for a moment, a slightly confused expression on her face, before it broke into a small, secretive smile. "Ok, breakfast then."

He got up and lead his guest into the houses small enough kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Black, please."

"Eggs ok?"

"Wonderful."

He worked quietly with Margot leaning on the counter, watching his movements. Within minutes the eggs were done. Handing a plate to Margot he walked into the living room and occupied the couch while she choose an armchair directly across from him.

They ate in relative silence, each one thinking of something to do with last night. For Will it was attempting to decipher what he was feeling. For Margot, it was trying to determine if and how this breakfast would alter her plan.

Could Alana love him if she knew what he did? Would she want too? Would _he_ want her too?

"Margot, do you think it's possible to love someone who has done something truly awful?" His voice shook.

"I tried to kill my brother." She shrugged.

"But what if you enjoyed it? What if you, really, really enjoyed it?"

She was silent for a second before answering. "He enjoyed hurting me, and yet I still love him, I can't help it."

She got up and walked over to the plywood covering the broken window.

"A stag didn't break this window, did it?" Her question came off more along the lines of a statement.

"No." His voice was flat and emotionless.

"There was an article in the paper about the body of a man who was, for lack of a better word, mounted on a bear cat skeleton in the natural history museum. Did you kill him?" Her fingers ran over the rough surface of the plywood. Will sat watching her, having not moved from his chair.

"Yes."

"I'm curious, did he do it coming in, or going out?"

Will chuckled. "I suppose you could make the argument for both."

"I suppose you could." She smiled and looked at him. "Thank you for the last few hours Will. They've been some of the happiest I've known."

She moved to kiss him, her mouth alive and active, his still and contemplative. She stopped and searched his face with her eyes.

"What is it Will? Did I do something wrong."

He laughed. "No, no I'm afraid I did."

She didn't understand for a second before a wave of understanding washed over her face.

"Oh, I see. I understand, really I do." She moved sadly away from him.

"I dreamt of someone else last night." He confessed.

"And when you were sleeping with me, it wasn't with me." Her voice sounded like one who's heard the same story before.

"No, it wasn't. But when I woke up, I was relieved. I was relieved that I woke up next to you instead."

"Because I'm easy?" She countered.

"Because you're not afraid! You're not afraid of me, and I want that! I want to be able to be normal with someone who knows what's not normal." He advanced towards her almost violently and grabbed her arm. Their breath came shallow and rapidly.

"What do you want Will?"

"I. Want. You." He told her before pressing his mouth firmly into hers.

He pushed her backward, knocking over the coffee table and spilling eggs everywhere. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair while his roamed up and down her back in a frenzied state. This was not some drunken one night stand, they were awake, and alert, and both knew exactly what they were doing.

He broke the kiss and stared at her intently before stoping his gaze and turning away. She watched him as he paced slowly around the room, lost in thought. It was a long while before ether of them spoke.

"Dr Bloom is afraid of me, she's afraid of who she thinks I could become." He turned and gave her a quizzical look. "But not you. You, seem almost, enticed by it."

"Everybody has a preference I suppose." She smiled wryly and moved close to him.

"And yours is violent psychopaths?" He gave a small, soundless laugh.

"My preference is you."

"Your proclivities have changed then?" Will raised his eyebrow.

"My proclivities," She said as she ran her slender fingers through his hair. "Remain much the same. But I will admit that you, Will Graham, were an unexpected, yet not unpleasant, surprise."

"Imagine what might have happened if we had met before your fathers passing. Things might have turned out very different for both of us."

A sad shadow crept into her eyes.

"Maybe." She whispered as her fingers traced patterns on his chest before abruptly dropping to her side.

"I have to go." She grabbed her coat off the chair back and walked out the front door with Will following quickly behind her.

"Don't go back to that house Margot." He called after her. She stopped in the snow and turned to face him. "Your brother, he's not right."

She looked at the ground.

"I have to go back." She whimpered.

"Isn't there somewhere else you can go?" His eyes pleaded with her.

"Nowhere he wouldn't eventually find me." Her voice was resigned and she spoke as one who had tried and failed before and who knew the price of trying again.

"Couldn't you stay with me?" His voice took on a tender tone. Her cheeks pinked slightly and her mouth grew a sad smile.

"He'd find me, and he'd hurt you. Maybe he'd even kill you. He's been training pigs." She told him.

"Training them to do what, exactly?" He asked her.

"Kill, to kill me. Or more specifically, constantly frighten me by toying with the idea of killing me." She gave a humorless laugh. "He says that papa would be proud."

She turned back towards her car.

"Wait!" He called to her. "Come to dinner, tomorrow, myself and Dr Lector."

She didn't say anything, but the small smile she gave him before going back to the car told him all he needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Did you hate it? Can you review it? No flames please, I don't have a fire extinguisher.<strong>


End file.
